


The Flight Of The Stars

by ItsArgentBlackthorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fourth Year, Humor, M/M, Romance, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsArgentBlackthorn/pseuds/ItsArgentBlackthorn
Summary: Draco Malfoy was denying it for four years, until one day he decided to give in. To give into the boy he desired. He was none other than Harry James Potter - The Boy who lived.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy





	The Flight Of The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wondered if there could've been a different take to the yule ball, and I decided to write it down. Drop your comments or a Kudos!

He couldn’t resist.

Draco had asked him for a dance, leading him away from the castle. At first, he was taken aback by the change in behavior. Yet, he had agreed.

Draco leading the way and Harry following, falling into step with Draco in an effortless way he never managed with Parvati. After a few minutes he looked up at Draco.

"Why?" Draco blinked, looking down at Harry and smiling softly.

"Why what?"

"Why would you want to dance with me? We’ve hated each other.”

“Never. I never did, because if I hated you, I would’ve just ignored you.”

"You have a terrible way of showing it." Harry chuckled, tripping slightly. Draco kept him from falling, but Harry still pitched forwards, his head resting against Draco's chest. He tried to move away, but Draco wouldn't let him, placing a hand on the small of Harry's back and keeping him against his chest. Harry could just make out a heartbeat from beneath the layers of Draco's soft dress robes.

"Careful." Draco murmured in Harry's ear. "I don’t want to drop you.”

Harry tried to catch hold of something, but he was already falling. And then he wasn't. Draco's arms were back around him, holding him in a dip off the ground.

"Don't you worry, Potter." He smiled, rightening Harry gently so they could continue dancing. "I didn't bring you out here to hurt you.”

He looked up at Draco, admiring how the soft light spilled and splashed over Draco's hair, making it almost glow.

“This is me giving in." Draco admitted softly after a while, inhaling and breathing in his calming scent. It was like everything Draco loved; it was sweet and warm and soft and just – Harry

"Giving in to what?" Harry breathed, slightly breathless at the way Draco held him close again, swaying lightly to the music.

"To what I want." Draco said simply. Harry waited for an explanation, for Draco to say what he meant, but none came. Softly, Harry sighed, tentatively resting his head on Draco's chest again to listen to his heartbeat.

"And what do you want, Malfoy?" he sighed out.

"You."

Draco answered casually, as if it wasn't a major confession. After all, maybe to him it wasn't. He'd had since the beginning of the Triwizard Tournament to realize just how much Harry Potter meant to him and since the First Task to come to terms with it. Harry nodded, looking up at Draco curiously again.

"But what if I don't want you?"

Draco just laughed. "Of course, you want me, Potter. If you didn't then you wouldn't be here, and your hand wouldn’t be on my arse.”

He took a deep breath, preparing himself for what he had to say next, and almost with a uncertainty is muttered: "Dancing with you is taking my breath away."

Draco smiled, twirling Harry slowly around again. "Then let me steal your air and make you breathless."

They danced through the entire night, both feeling oddly comfortable in the other's arms. They swirled and swayed, rather like the snowflakes that continued to spin down from the inky black sky, scattered with pinpricks of light. Harry smiled as he looked up at the stars, noticing how the moonlight settled down upon Draco's hair, making a halo of moonbeams dance around his head.

It made Draco's face almost glow, like some heavenly being. Harry thought with a soft blush, brushing the light dusting of snow from Draco's robes. Draco smiled as he noticed Harry's flushed cheeks, pulling the brunette close.

"You’re cold." He murmured against Harry's ear. "Do you want to go inside?"

Quickly Harry shook his head, looking up into cool grey eyes. "No. I want to keep dancing."

A short, amused laughed escaped Draco's lips. "We can continue dancing inside too, you know."

There was a pause and Harry slowly shook his head. "You know we can't, Malfoy. In there – In the real world, we’re enemies. This is a fantasy, and we can’t have that."

Draco sighed softly and nodded in understanding. "I want this fantasy to last forever." 

Harry didn't quite know how it happened, but one moment he was looking up at Draco, the blonde's face mere inches away, and the next thing he knew their lips were against each other’s.

The kiss was slow and sweet and lingering, the two wizards taking their time to taste and savor the other's lips. There was no rush or hurried movements as they continued to sway gently to the music, caught up in the warmth and sweetness of each other. At long last they pulled apart, both of their faced flushed a light pink. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than the savor this moment entirely. 

Harry tilted his head up to accept another kiss, jumping as the clock struck midnight, and the end of the Yule Ball. "I suppose that forever is a fantasy that we can't have, can we?" 

"No," Harry said, slightly disappointed. "I suppose we can't." 

"One day," Draco whispered against his ear, in a soft voice laced with a promise. "I want our fantasies to be real, and I know that it'll be worth the wait. You will be worth the wait, Harry."


End file.
